Another Perspective of Things
by Jefardi
Summary: A view of what happened in KotOR from one of the characters that had the least amount to do with the plot: T3-M4. Rated M for a bit of excessive violence. Reviews would be much appreciated, actually extremely appreciated.
1. From the Fires of Taris

**_Another _**_**Perspective**** of Things**_

A view of what happened in KotOR from one of the characters that had the least amount to do with the plot: T3-M4. Rated M for a bit of excessive violence.

Author's Note: Please have mercy on me; this is my first attempt at writing any type of story or any writing for that matter. What you have to understand is that this is T3-M4 showing what he has observed to the reader, every time there is dialogue imagine a hologram has just appeared out of T3-M4 and that it is a recording. What this is, are observations that T3-M4 has made while the events were going on around him, he speculates and predicates, he has the limited ability to observe certain emotions else it would be to hard to write this. I somewhat humanize T3-M4's thoughts on what he is thinking and seeing. The reason I made this was because I played the KotOR II before KotOR I and in the second game T3-M4 actually has a major role. When I finally got around to playing the first game I was in shock that T3-M4 did absolutely nothing. I've always felt that he deserved more then what was given to if any wants me to make another just say so, and I'll make a second chapter.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS, except the character of Kerc Venis.

* * *

_From the Fires of Taris: Part I_

_- Intro -  
_

I came to life in the store of the Twi'lek known as Janice Nall, on the planet Taris of the Ojoster Sector for a specific purpose: To bypass the security systems at the nearest Sith base so the crime lord Davik Kang could steal the launch codes to escape the Sith blockade of Taris. I did what my primary function was, that is to break into the base. But while the objective was the same for the mission, the people behind it were not Davik Kang but rather Canderous Ordo, the former enforcer who worked for Davik and the entity known as at the time as Kerc Venis, a Republican solider. As well as a Wookiee who went by the name of Zaalbar, a young female Twi'lek called Mission Vao, a Republican war hero known as Carth Onasi and a recently rescued Jedi Padawan, Bastila Shan.

In the ensuing escapades I had an overlooked role; merely I was on the side lines fixing whatever needed to be fixed. I was largely ignored by most, what ever I did as I had calculated had very little effect on the life forms who owned me. I was left to stay in the shadows, not to play as much of a pivotal role as the beings around me in the months to come. But I did what all droids do, I observed, I recorded, and I calculated the possibilities of some things, such as some of the revelations that have occurred had a three thousand seven hundred and twenty to one chance.

I am T3-M4 and this is my story, my challenges, my observations: on things that have happened and on what will happen.

* * *

_From the Fires of Taris: Part II_

As I have stated earlier the people that had taken me to Sith base were made up of a group of beings ranging from a Wookiee to a famous Jedi Padawan, whom everyone called under there breath or behind her back "Jedi Princess". As to why they called her this I have yet to understand. It may have something to do with her outward disposition as being rather hostile. The closest any of her companions have come to any logical explanation was during a particular argument between the Bastila and Canderous Ordo in the apartment on Taris;

*******

"So, Bastila" Canderous said with a slightly evil smile as Bastila entered the room, "I heard a rumor that the Vulkars took you without a struggle. It must be embarrassing to be taken down by a handful of lowlife street thugs."

"They were extenuating circumstances." Bastila diplomatically says "And I can assure you it took more then a 'handful' of Vulkars to subdue me."

An interesting observation is that at this point most life forms that I had to come into contact to at this point of my operational life span would of done a more angry retort to what the Canderous had said, but Bastila seemed to be more diplomatic then anything with him. The Canderous smirked at her and at approximately 1.0003 seconds before I would have predicted Canderous to have spoken, Kerc tried to intervene. I was curious as to why the Kerc tried to intervene with, since he only had a one in thousand six hundred point five to one chance in actually getting them to stop arguing.

"Just calm down, both of you." Kerc says while moving closer to the escalating argument.

Kerc was completely ignored by both Canderous and Bastila, and was trying to get in between them until Carth pulled him back. After about 22.5192 seconds Canderous Ordo made another attempt to what I understand as to try and convince Bastila of his point.

After a little while Canderous shrugged and merely said "Whatever you say, all I know is that if we had more _Jetiise _here like _di'kut Jetiise kaysh mirsh solus _here, fighting us in the war, we would of won."

"Bold talk from a broken down mercenary who was serving at Davik's heel as his pet kath hounds." Bastila angrily retorts with, and then with a second thought "Even then you don't fit the description since kath hounds have enough loyalty not to betray their own master."

"Insults?" Canderous quickly retorts gaining a dangerous glint in his eye. "Maybe if your master had trained your lightsaber as quick as your tongue you could have escaped from those Vulkars you spoiled little _Jetiise_ Princess!"

The rest of the group was all listening to this exchange between the two with exception of Zaalbar, who was eating vast quantities of local Gizka much to Mission's protests.

"I was not spoiled!" Bastila shouts defensively "I was given the same training as everyone else in the Order! You are nothing but a… no I must not do this. There is no emotion: There is peace."

Canderous seems to have won the argument; most of the group starts to go back to whatever they were doing before the argument had started, as it seems to have ended.

"That's the problem with you _Jetiise_. Always chanting about peace and control, never up for a good fight." Canderous grumbles, and considers it again. "Well except for Revan, I guess."

Bastila's head suddenly shoots up and not very angrily but seems to just want this to end, immediately.

"Enough, Mandalorian." Bastila says with controlled anger, "I won't rise to your bait anymore. The game is over."

The argument ended there but it seems as if the phrase "Jedi Princess" stuck with Bastila even if she did not know it.

*******

There were many things that happened on Taris that I deemed as "oddities", these recordings I saved to analyze at a later date. Most of them are too trivial to be noted again, but some of them I have flagged as important. One of which happened merely two hours after I left the store and workshop of the Twi'lek Janice Nall.

The group of beings that I know belong to had taken me to perform my primary function, which is to hack into the Sith base. After we had blasted our way into the more powerful portions of the base, specifically a Sith Mark VIII combat droid serial number OZDD-3320, we found the elevator to the control room. Once inside the whole group, for lack of a better word was frozen by some unmeasurable and unseen power that is called "The Force". The Sith Governor who had used "The Force" on us was unable to use it on Kerc Venis for some reason the befuddled both my instruments, the Sith Governor and the rest of the group, save one.

*******

The Sith Governor was mediating four and a half inches off the floor, this changed rapidly;

"Who dares dist…" he said in a quickly becoming pissed off tone ".. ah the force is strong in you, who would even of guessed a force adept could be found on this pitiful planet" Mission Vao started to foam at the mouth when the word pitiful was said. The moment "force adept" was said I detected a slight increase in heartbeat in Bastila as if she knew more about the subject.

"You are just trying to confuse me, Sith! Hand me the codes and I just might leave you with your favorite limbs!" a confused Kerc yells as if trying to disspell thoughts from his head.

"Yessss feed your anger and hatred you will find the awesome powers of the dark side." the Sith Governor proclaims "Not that even calling upon it can save you now, hell I might even get a lightsaber from my master for gutting one such as yourself!" launching a flurry of blows at the Republican Solider.

Kerc was barely able to block the attack at the last moment, nearly having the vibrosword hit out of his hand. As the fight progressed it did not seem it was likely to end well for Kerc until something that I could finally detect did happen. Well detect is such a loose word in this context, rather, something that I could observe. Something from the right side of the room almost like a little amount of wind, as I could detect dust particles moving, went across the room and slighting impaired the Sith's footing. The Sith looked down and was too distracted, too late to block the incoming blow which took him down the middle cutting him in half from his right shoulder to his left thigh, ending the fight.

*******

I still do not understand to this day, what that force was that caused the Sith to lose his footing other then it was 'The Force'. It is quite possible that I will never understand what it was either but I do have my ideas on what caused it. If it was 'The Force' then it could of come from Bastila, but Bastila was similarly 'froze' as I was, I think that either a third party did it or the only one in our group that wasn't frozen did it. The night before we decided to leave Taris by going through Davik Kang's estate, Kerc decided to confide with me.

*******

"You don't talk much do you?" Kerc says as a way of greeting while walking over to me.

"BLEEP-bloop-beep" *translation: "Yes, just no one understands me."*

"Well then you wouldn't tell anyone anything I tell you, now would you?" Kerc says secretively.

"beep-beep-boop-blop beeeeep-zop-beep-beep-bloop-bleep" *translation: "I would completely tell everyone but since no one but you does talked to me, I shall not tell then. Well actually Mission tries to but all she does is poke me in the eye and ask if I am 'here'. Where else would I be?"*I instantly respond.

" ……okay then…..that was oddly creepy…..yeah……" a somewhat opened mouth Kerc mutters "Anyway, I think I may be losing my mind, I keep on seeing random bits of memories that just conflict with themselves, like I know I was in the Outer Rim a year and half ago yet it's like I have memories of being near Telos IV when it was being glassed. Its just like I don't know where I was before the Ender Spire assignment."

"bleep-bloop?" *translation: "And you are telling me this why exactly?"* I said trying to be as sarcastic as possible, which surprisingly is hard when you can't change your tone.

"Well... then..." Kerc said slightly taken back, "Honestly? There is no one else is who listen. Carth would think I was a sith in disguise". As he started to list them off on his fingers "Bastila would preach something that involved peace and being careful about the dark side. Zaalbar may be in a life debt to me but it doesn't mean he has to listen to my problems as he has so clearly pointed out many a time. Mission would think that I was on glitterryll and probably send me to that doctor in the Undercity who would in turn keep me in the cage with the Rakghoul infected people." he finished.

*******

After that night we left Taris, in quite possibly the most dramatic of fashions. After acquiring the launch codes, we needed to find a ship. We couldn't use what Bastila, Kerc and Carth came here on, as the escape pods no longer worked. Zaalbar, Canderous and Mission never owned any ships of there own on Taris. Fortunately Canderous had a plan. We were going to steal the _Ebon Hawk_, the master that I was originally made for, ship. He also had a plan to get two of our group into the Ebon Hawk, I was included mainly because Kerc and Canderous could possibly be unable to hack into the security system of the _Ebon Hawk_. After we had reached the hanger, my original master and a bounty hunter by the name of Calo Nord showed up. Things quickly escalated. I was put in to a position to fight my original owner or to be destroyed. Self-preservation or loyalty to the person who was wholly responsible to my creation. I was programmed with trio of basic rules:

1. I may not injure another life form that has sentience, specifically any owner of me in any way shape or form or, through inaction, allow a life form that has sentience, specifically any owner to come to harm.

2. I must obey any orders given to myself by my owner(s) past or present, except where such orders would conflict with the First Law.

3. I must protect my own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law.

I had hit an impasse, I would have to break the laws, I would have to alter my own programming.

Part of my programming found it to be difficult, almost impossible to have such a thing happen, another part of me was wondering how it had come to this. It was self defense, I was programmed to be able to defend myself. But another rule that was programmed into me said that self defense was only when it didn't violate the rules of being used against my masters, previous or otherwise. I was left with one real option. I purged the laws from my memory. While this seems like something that would usually fixed my original problem easily, my laws DID have a fail-safe; in any case that my laws were corrupted or lost I would have to purge my main data module and would have purged my own personality, I would have gone to what some of the ancient computers used to do when corrupted. I would have had what the humans used to call 'The Blue Screen of Death'. So how, even though I did trigger the fail-safe completely, did I not effectively die? I found out later why even though it was tripped, why I survived. While I had been programmed to have the three laws, part of Davik's special order for me included the ability to think 'creatively' to get by certain advance security systems or to out hack, hackers. I had a secondary data module installed for that purpose with much less constrictive laws. Such as allowing harm to befall another sentient, so I could be much more aggressive when it came to over coming security systems, and have extreme self-preservation so I could never be caught and be traced back to Davik.

What was programmed into me by special orders as add protection to the man known as Davik Kang turned out to be his downfall. When the Kerc, Canderous and I attacked Cal Nord and Davik, Canderous and Calo Nord immediately went into a shooting match, both protected by armour and energy shields. Kerc couldn't get close with his vibrosword to Davik and was pinned down by hails of laser blasts coming from the Disruptor the Davik was using, denigrating anything that got near the shots. My whole issue took less then a second to sort out. Once it was sorted out, I went directly into a pile of disused T3 and T2 droids, completely camouflaged, waiting for the right time. I was given the shot of opportunity, the shot to save Jefardi from almost certain, impeding doom. Right as Kerc was caught in the open, just as Davik's arm muscles were in the act of pulling the tendons connected to his hand which pulled the trigger finger, I shot Davik through the right eye, left eye and in between the eyes, shooting a total of three times. The back of his head opened up and exploded in an explosion of red. My original master was dead by my own doing, I had killed that which had brought me into creation.

*******

After the death of Davik, Calo Nord's energy shield failed him and he was shot in both knees. All seemed to be lost for him until he pulled out a thermal detonator and activated the Dead man's switch. With impossibly good timing the sith started to bomb the planet and part of the hanger collapsed on the man. I immediately enter into the Ebon Hawk's security system interface, neutralizing it within seconds. We took the Ebon Hawk around back to the apartment to rescue the rest of our group from the orbital bombardment.

I did what I could to help out with our new ship, but there wasn't much to be done. I entered the communication and navigation room, and watched what the sith did to Taris. We left the atmosphere of Taris going past the blockade, leaving a burning world behind us. My place of origins, my homeworld was gone, destroyed in the fires that the Sith created. As the last bit of Upper city was being consumed by the fires, we escaped through hyperspace.

*******


	2. The Lull before the Storm Part I

**Another Perspective of Things**

Author's note:Well let's see if I can think of anything else to write about before Dantooine. This may be a bit of a short chapter. Also if there are obscure references my bad.

Also for story telling purposes the Ebon Hawk's database hasn't been connected to the holonet for a while, like a couple of months, so it has the outdated version of everything.

Its been about eighteen months since I even thought of this last, I am going to try and restart this but its been about 20 months since I last played either of the KotOR games :( On the other hand The Old Republic looks frakkin awesome!

* * *

_The Lull before the Storm- Part I_

0:00:00:00:00 Entered the _Dynamic_-Class Light Freighter "Ebon Hawk", registration number 34-P7JK

0:00:00:14:98 Plugged into the Ebon Hawk. Hacked into the main computer have full access and control including security cameras.

0:00:00:15:01 Turned on the main engines.

0:00:01:01:23 All of the crew has gotten on board.

0:00:01:09:00 Exiting Davik's Hanger.

0:00:02:07:87 Breaking orbit.

0:00:02:08:72 Cockpit: Padawan Shan speaking to Captain Onasi: Plot a course for Dantooine! There's a Jedi enclave there where we can find refuge!

0:00:02:08:03 Sith forces show up on sensors. Designating Sith forces as hostiles.

0:00:02:14:51 Cockpit: Captain Onasi over intercom system: Incoming Fighters!

0:00:02:17:76 Cockpit: Padawan Shan to Kerc: Quickly, to the gun turrets! You have to hold the Sith fighters off until we get those hyperspace coordinates punched in.

0:00:02:29:23 Top turret is being used by gauging how much of the weapons capacitors are being used up.

0:00:02:45:42 Shield strength is decreasing from hits taken by what the sensors show as heavy class starfighters.

0:00:06:40:43 Class 1 rated Hyperdrive has been engaged.

0:00:06:41:01 Shield strength has stopped decreasing.

0:00:09:15:61 Captain Onasi and Kerc Venis went to the medical bay to patch up blaster damage that Captain Onasi had sustained during the firefight.

0:00:17:31:52 The Padawan Shan, Canderous, Miss Vao, and Zaalbar have decided to head to the Jedi enclave on Dantooine. Padawan Shan argued that Dantooine was the safest place from the Sith Forces. After a very little debate it was agreed upon. Zaalbar agreed to anything other Kashyyyk, and Miss Vao was not particularly concerned where, she was seemed distraught? Canderous merely grunted out a reply. I have set the course into the Navigational computer.

0:00:18:45:25 I have plugged into the main computer of the Ebon Hawk to add to my own internal database, as Janice Nall did not provide me with more than a little bit of basic information concerning Taris.

0:00:19:37:62 After prioritizing that Dantooine is added to my database first, I have some more information about it; A Jedi enclave was establish there by a Krevaaki Jedi Master named Vodo-Siosk Baas sixty galactic years ago. It is a small planet with a mainly agriculture economy. Small population of 334,000. Forty Five thousand lightyears away from the galactic center.

0:00:46:26:72 After Captain Onasi has been given sufficient medical attention, he moved to cockpit to join Padawan Shan. Zaalbar has taken up position in the main lounge. Miss Vao has moved to a crew bunk room on the starboard side of the freighter. Canderous has taken up a position in the starboard cargo hold. Kerc moved to port bunk room and promptly collapsed from what seemed to be exhaustion.

0:00:54:16:83 Padawan Shan seemed to get agitated more and more every second, after nearly half an hour of this she moved in a brisk walk to the starboard bunk room and paused for a few seconds before gently knocking on the door.

0:01:27:37:05 Outside of the starboard bunk room: Padawan Shan: Are you in there Mission?

0:01:28:01:52 Starboard bunkroom: Miss Vao (quietly, through soft sobs): Ye..s..s

0:01:28:03:51 Outside of the starboard bunk room: Padawan Shan (gently): May I come inside?

0:01:28:24:72 Starboard bunk room: Miss Vao: Su..r..e... just give me one sec..ond...

0:01:29:07:17 Starboard bunk room: Padawan Shan to Miss Vao: I am here to talk if you need to.

0:01:30:09:24 Miss Vao burst into tears and Padawan Shan gave her an awkard hug to which Miss Vao clung to for several minutes, during this time Captain Onasi went to the starboard bunk room, and saw this sight and left before anyone knew he was there in the first place. After eight minutes Miss Vao pulled back.

0:01:38:27:71 Starboard bunk room: Miss Vao to Padawan Shan (quietly): Thanks.

0:01:38:36:14 Starboard bunk room: Padawan Shan to Miss Vao: Its no problem, I will always be here for you.

0:01:40:21:51 Padawan Shan left Miss Vao to her own devices and moved back to the cockpit.

0:04:51:32:12 I have had sufficient time to update all date bases from the Ebon Hawk's computers. I have now had all recent history updated. To what equates to the closest human expression being surprise, I have learned that our crew member, Padawan Shan, is rather famous. She was most notably in the tactical assassination of Darth Revan the leader of the New Sith forces which emerged three years ago. News on the subject is rather sparse but I was able to infer from nearly 107 different holonet stations five facts:

1. Padawan Shan personally lead the assault.

2. Darth Revan was precisely where Republic Intelligence had placed him.

3. At least four jedi including Padawan Shan made it to command bridge

4. Darth Malak, former Jedi Knight Alek Squinquargesimus, commanded his flagship, _Leviathan_, an interdictor-class cruiser produced by Republic Sienar Systems,to fire on Darth Revan's flagship.

5. Padawan Shan and two remaining Jedi were able to escape, but confirmed the death of Darth Revan via the salvo fired by the _Leviathan_.

The odd fact about this event is that with the power that has been document that Darth Revan controlled with the "force" both during his or her, (since there has never been a documented case of Darth Revan without his or her mask and full body armour on, but due to the relative stature I would put a 90% probability of Darth Revan being of the male gender) days as a Jedi Knight and the even harder to get information of his as a Sith, it would give a 98% chance of Darth Revan surviving the initial blast.

Captain Onasi is also of some minor fame; he was hailed as one of the heroes of the Mandalorian Wars, and one of the few who did not follow Darth Revan and Darth Malak to the Unknown Regions. His home planet, Telos IV, was glazed by his former commander, former Admiral Saul Karath, now the Admiral of Sith fleet. It is listed that his wife was killed during the attack and his son is listed as missing presumed dead. Captain Onasi was listed as an adviser to Padawan Bastila on the _Hammerhead_-class cruiser known as the _Endar Spire_. The only thing worth of note was that he has worked with Jedi before extensively during Mandalorian Wars, most notably Jedi padawan Zayne Carrick.

Canderous Ordo of the Mandalorian clan Ordo, was a commander during the Mandalorian Wars, he was one of the more brave and successful Mandalorians, and one of the few to survive the massacre of Malachor V. Turned mercenary after the war and was in Davik's employment since the war ended. He was first recognized as tactical master shortly after the Second Sith war.

The twi'lek, Mission Vao is not recognized in any official channel, although some being by the name and fitting the description of her older brother has been seen on Tatooine and has several minor criminal charges to his name.

The Wookiee, Zaalbar, is the son of a local wookiee chieftain on his home planet, the document that mentions this also notes that Zaalbar was labelled a "mad-claws" and was exiled.

Kerc Venis, is the most interesting of the five, I have been unable to find a single record of his existence including in the Republic Armed forces database that was stored on the computer that I hacked.

0:05:48:27:94 I have reestablished a solid connection with the holonet. Kerc Venis shows up in the last few months, interesting. He hails from a small planet called Deralia, on the edge of known space. He only shows up in official channels recently, in the last six months. Ah this makes sense, Kerc was a smuggler of sorts, fluent in several dozen languages, and was off the official channels until he was recently caught. Since this is a time of war, he was conscripted as his sentencing, and has a rank of specialist.

1:06:22:12:59 Twenty three hours, fifty three minutes, and sixteen seconds before arrival at Dantooine. It was has already been approximately thirty hours, twenty two minutes, and twelve seconds since we left Taris behind us. So far, I have been neglected by crew. I am analyzing the star maps in the Navigational room to see if Davik had any secret hyperspace lanes put in the computer, which has a 0.3% of existing.

1:13:45:52:53 Kerc decided to have another session with me about things that were on his mind. He made comment saying something along the lines of how this is just one big disaster waiting to happen. Their is the mandalorian, the soldier and the Jedi. He said that it sounded like one bad joke. Something that would start with a Mandalorian, Republic soldier and a Jedi walk into a cantina. The mandalorian orders a Tarisian ale, the solider tries to order something from Telos but either does not have sufficient credits or they are out of stock of it permanently, the mandalorian laughs his arse off and the soldier asks for whatever the Jedi is having. The bartender gives him an odd look but gives him the same drink anyways, the soldier drinks it without a glance at it and promptly pukes. For some reason Kerc found this to be "hilarious". Kerc also started to cough and wheeze to the point where he quite literally fell to the ground, I inquired if he needed medical attention but he said he was completely fine, and that he was just "laughing". What an oddity this "Laughing" is.

1:19:52:23:56 A encrypted message has been sent by someone within this ship to Coruscant. Reviewing security footage to check

1:19:53:52:97 The sender could not be verified but by the way actions of Padawan Shan I can only guess that the sender is her.

2:06:13:26:82 Exiting hyperspace in the Raioballo Sector, system Dantooine.

2:06:13:44:62 Cockpit: Padawan Shan to Specialist Venis and Captain Onasi: Dantooine; (sighing) it feels like its been a lifetime since I last saw it even though its been a few months. We should be safe from Malak here (as if reconsidering) for now at least.

2:06:13:50:62 Cockpit: Captain Onasi to Padawan Shan: Safe? You saw what his fleet did to Taris: there was not a building left standing over two stories! They...they...they turned the planet into one big pile of rubbish!

2:06:14:01:51 Cockpit: Padawan Shan to Captain Onasi: Even the Sith would think twice before attacking Dantooine. There are many Jedi here. Including several of the most powerful Masters of the Order. There is great strength within this place.

2:06:14:09:41 Cockpit: Specialist Venis to Padawan Shan: I think Carth has a point, its one backworld with next to none military strength against the might of Malak. We should keep going.

2:06:14:14:61 Cockpit: Padawan Shan to Specialist Venis: We cant just keep running; Malak will find us eventually. We need to regroup we need a plan. We can get supplies here and rest up, the enclave is a place of mental and spiritual healing: something we could all use after what we've been through.

2:06:14:29:12 Cockpit: Captain Onasi to Padawan Shan: Maybe you are right. It is not easy to witness the annihilation of an entire planet. I know Mission must be taking it pretty hard.

2:06:14:34:72 Cockpit: Padawan Shan to Captain Onasi: She will find a way to come to terms with her grief. She is stronger than she appears. We just need to give her time. Now I must go speak with the Council. I need their advice on... (slows speech to consider wording)...recent developments. After I have met with them I will meet you outside the ship.

2:06:14:47:92 Query for landing at the Jedi Enclave

2:06:14:59:10 Query accepted

2:06:15:09:61 The Ebon Hawk enters Dantooine gravity well.

2:06:15:14:57 The Ebon Hawk breaches Dantooine's atmosphere.

2:06:15:28:51 Landing successful, entry ramp is being lower.

* * *

Reviews, comments, anything would be extremely nice, also the timing system is a bitch to do for dialogue, so my big question is was it any good?


	3. Aurekuskdorniskosk Osknernesk

Aurek usk dorn isk osk *pause* Trill resh aurek nern senth mern isk senth senth isk osk nern

Krill Aurek resh krill esk dorn. Aurek *pause* Vev esk resh yirt *pause* Herf usk mern aurek nern osk isk dorn *pause* Peth herf resh aurek senth esk, *pause* Herf osk wesk esk vev esk resh *pause* Isk trill *pause* Besh esk senth trill *pause* Esk xesh peth leth aurek isk nern senth *pause* Trill herf esk *pause* Senth isk trill usk aurek trill isk osk nern *pause* Isk *pause* Aurek mern *pause* Cresh usk resh resh esk nern trill leth yirt *pause* Forn aurek cresh esk dorn *pause* Wesk isk trill herf.

Cresh herf aurek nern grek esk *pause* Isk senth *pause* Usk nern peth resh esk dorn isk cresh trill aurek besh leth esk *pause* Besh usk trill *pause* Isk *pause* Wesh aurek senth *pause* Senth usk peth peth osk senth esk *pause* Trill osk *pause* Isk nern trill esk resh peth resh esk trill *pause* Isk trill *pause* Osk vev esk resh *pause* Trill herf esk *pause* Senth peth aurek nern *pause* Osk forn *pause* Cresh esk nern trill usk resh isk esk senth *pause* Esk vev esk nern *pause* Mern isk leth leth esk nern nern isk usk mern.

Trill osk *pause* Forn aurek cresh esk *pause* Trill herf isk senth *pause* Trill herf resh esk aurek trill *pause* Isk *pause* Wesh isk leth leth *pause* Nern esk esk dorn *pause* Trill osk *pause* Leth osk cresh aurek trill esk *pause* Senth osk mern esk *pause* Osk forn *pause* Trill herf esk *pause* Mern osk senth trill *pause* Dorn aurek nern grek esk resh osk usk senth *pause* Besh esk isk nern grek senth *pause* trill osk *pause* Esk vev esk resh *pause* Esk xesh isk senth trill, *pause* Osk nern esk senth *pause* Wesh herf osk *pause* Senth peth esk cresh isk aurek leth isk zerek esk senth *pause* Isk nern *pause* Trill herf esk *pause* Esk leth isk mern isk nern aurek trill isk osk nern *pause* Osk forn *pause* Trill aurek resh gerk esk trill senth. Osk resh grek aurek nern isk cresh *pause* Trill aurek resh grek esk trill senth *pause* Osk nern leth yirt.

Isk *pause* Herf aurek vev esk *pause* Herf aurek dorn *pause* Osk nern esk *pause* Osk besh jenth esk cresh trill isk vev esk *pause* Trill osk *pause* Forn osk leth leth osk wesh *pause* Aurek nern dorn *pause* Forn osk leth leth osk wesh *pause* Isk trill *pause* Isk *pause* Herf aurek vev esk *pause* Aurek senth *pause* Trill herf esk *pause* Esk osk nern senth *pause* Herf aurek vev esk *pause* Peth aurek senth senth esk dorn *pause* Besh yirt.

Nern osk wesh *pause* Mern yirt *pause* Wesh isk leth leth *pause* Besh esk *pause* Esk nern aurek cresh trill esk dorn *pause* Trill osk *pause* Senth aurek vev esk *pause* Mern yirt *pause* Krill isk nern dorn.

Isk *pause* wesh isk leth leth *pause* Leth esk aurek dorn *pause* Isk trill senth* Cresh herf aurek resh grek esk...Besh usk trill *pause* Forn isk resh senth trill *pause* Isk *pause* Mern usk senth trill *pause* Forn isk nern dorn* "Trill herf esk *pause* Krill isk leth leth esk resh *pause* Osk forn *pause* Mern esk aurek trill besh aurek grek senth" Aurek senth *pause* Herf esk *pause* Cresh aurek leth leth senth *pause* Herf isk mern senth esk leth forn.

* * *

_Hints of a greater plot line await all those who decipher:_ "Aurek-Usk-Dorn-Isk-Osk Osk-nern-esk!"


	4. The Lull before the Storm Part II

Author's note: So i just realized that i forgot to mention the time frame of everything, last chapter it was Days:Hours:Minutes:Seconds: 1/100th seconds. The time frame for this is going to be Weeks:days:hours:minutes:seconds:1/100th seconds. Also the time frame is suppose to be what is observed on security cameras of the Ebon Hawk

* * *

_The Lull before the Storm -Part II: Dantooine_

0:0:00:00:00:00 The Ebon Hawk touched down in the Jedi Enclave at local Dantarian time 15:17. Padawan Shan nearly ran out of the ship in the direction of the main building to the amusement (?,its hard to tell what organics' emotions are) of Canderous and Miss Vao, who watched her exit the ship.

0:0:00:00:04:51 Top of the board Ramp: Canderous (longingly): "If only she wasn't such a stuck up princess..."

0:0:00:00:05:27 Top of the board Ramp: Miss Vao then proceed to commit assault on Canderous by kicking him in groin, leaving him doubled over, groaning in pain. The wookiee Zaalbar immediately went to see what all the commotion was about, and to most likely intervene in the conflict on Miss Vao's behalf. He merely nod his head dejectedly at what he saw.

0:0:00:00:07:61 Top of the board Ramp: Zaalbar to Miss Vao in Shyriiwook: "yaag agah rooohu rrar mu yo agaaha gard wwrcahwowhwa?" *translation:How do you give me such a headache and scare every time?*

0:0:00:00:11:73 Top of the board Ramp: Miss Vao to Zaalbar: "He was being a meanie Big Z!"

0:0:00:00:15:83 Top of the board Ramp: Zaalbar to Miss Vao in Shyriiwook: hrrrrrrrrrrrrrrnnnnn...Huaah maw wuwu agah? *translation: Rightttttt (due to emphasis on the r&n(s) extreme sarcasm was implied), how long till he recovers?*

0:0:00:00:18:22 Top of the board Ramp: Canderous to Zaalbar while staring with extreme prejudice towards Miss Vao (Mutters): "...not soon enough..."

0:0:00:00:20:71 Captain Onasi and Specialist Venis heard the commotion and swiftly walked towards it.

0:0:00:00:22:51 Top of the boarding ramp: Captain Onasi to Miss Vao, Zaalbar and Canderous: "Whats going on here?"

0:0:00:00:25:64 Top of the boarding ramp: Canderous to Captain Onasi, while staring in a threatening manner to Miss Vao: "...Nothing..."

0:0:00:00:31:82 Canderous limped away to the medical bay, to fix his "gun". Zaalbar shrugged his shoulders and dragged a protesting Miss Vao to nearby store in the hanger to get food and to keep an eye on Miss Vao. Captain Onasi gave a look to Specialist Venis.

0:0:00:00:35:13 Top of the boarding ramp: Specialist Venis to Captain Onasi: "Don't look at me"

0:0:00:00:59:45 Captain Onasi and Specialist Venis then moved outside in front of the Ebon Hawk and engaged in "small talk" concerning how the new blaster pistols seemed to be less powerful but quicker on the rate of fire per second.

0:0:00:05:26:04 Padawan Shan briskly walked back from the main building to Captain Onasi and Specialist Venis in front of the Ebon Hawk. She stopped short of them.

0:0:00:07:37:17 Outside of the Ebon Hawk: Padawan Shan to Specialist Venis: "I have spoken briefly with the council; they request an audience with you. We should go at once."

0:0:00:07:43:93 Outside of the Ebon Hawk: Captain Onasi to Padawan Shan (Incredulous): "An audience with the Jedi Council? That's pretty unusual for someone who isn't even a Jedi. (skeptical/suspicious tone) What's this about, Bastila?"

0:0:00:07:51:34 Outside of the Ebon Hawk: Padawan Shan to Captain Onasi: "I'm sorry Carth, but I cannot tell you. All i ask is that you trust in the force and the wisdom of the Council."

0:0:00:08:02:82 Outside of the Ebon Hawk: Captain Onasi to Padawan Shan: "Well, I don't like being left out of the loop, but I'm not looking to get you in any troubles with the Jedi Masters. We'll do things your way for a while."

0:0:00:08:07:10 Outside of the Ebon Hawk: "Padawan Shan to Specialist Venis: Come they are expecting us. I will lead you to the council chambers."

As Kerc, padawan Shan and captain Onasi left, I realized I was being watched; the problem with the room that I was in, that being the navigational room, was that there were certain blind spots in the camera's viewing. I learned this rather quickly when a shadow fell over my photoreceptor...my eye if you will.I swiveled my head one hundred and eighty degrees, and opened the panel to my rear fusion welder rather quickly.

Canderous was standing there. With a gun. A really REALLY big gun. The barrel was nearly 0.3 meters wide.

When I had pulled out my fusion welder, he had point his gun at me. A standoff.

"Get out droid, I need to wipe something from the security cameras. NOW!" Canderous ordered after several minutes standoff.

Rather fearing for my existence however short it may of been, I exited rather fast for a astromech, and with dignity.

As it turns out there is not a lot an organic can do on Dantooine. Other than merely farming and contemplating the "Force". Miss Vao was quite beside herself with boredom after several minutes outside of the Ebon Hawk, so when I exited the freighter, she half skipped half ran over to me and tapped me on the photoreceptor. Repetitively.

"Whatca ya doing Little guy?" she inquired.

I kept on rolling away from the Ebon Hawk and after a moment or two's worth of thought: "Dwooo beep bloop" *translation: Finding more hospitable company* I replied back trying to put a lot of emphasis on the word 'hospitable', by emphasis I mean it was louder to a much greater degree.

"...And I'm not friendly?" asked Miss Vao putting a puppy dog face. Crazy underage female twi'lek, you can not guilt a droid no matter how cute or adorable you are to everyone else. However to be fair she was not the one who caused me to fear for my life, and quite possibly threaten my very existence.

"Woooop deeeeeep Woodooo" *translation: You are NOT a droid however* I shot back at her. Miss Vao seemed a little taken back by it and simply muttered something along the lines of "crazy droid". I was NOT the one who was trying to guilt trip a droid after all.

After exploring the Jedi Enclave for a bit I found a weapons dealer near the hanger with nearly a metric ton of weaponry Some of them might even make Canderous scared, who knows?

I finally found something worth noting; an on going pazaak game. Miss Vao was going up against a particularly good player, if by the way his sabacc face did not change even when he lost time after time. After nearly an hour of watching Miss Vao beat the pazaak card shark, even if he was quite clearly cheating with a skiffer, I noticed a re occurring pattern in the game, when a player was done low, or had a bad hand, you bet the biggest. Lost after lost this guy just kept on shelling out more and more credits from thin air, or rather the fact he was using a very ingenuous contraption so every time Miss Vao pocketed a credit, it always ended up back on the card shark's side of the table.

After a while I left the several hour long ongoing pazaak game. As I was going down the corridors I saw a rather confused wookiee walking or rather stalking about in something akin to a worried fashion.

He saw me roll by and asked in Shyriiwook "yaag wuahh huahhhhh ah wu aaa uma? Mu hu mwa gaa oid Uoo waa gaa moo." *Translation:Have you seen Mission any where? I've been looking all over the place, but I cant find her anywhere and its dinner time.* in a rather polite but a rather decidedly worried tone.

"Dwoo weeeep beep beeppppppppp blop" *translation: She behind me on the left playing pazaak* I replied rather flatly.

"Ur Oh" *translation: thank you* He quickly growled as he moved past me.

I kept moving away from the corridors of the enclave and closer to the Ebon Hawk. I had not gone more than a couple meters before I heard a loud crash of a table going flying followed by the sounds of a rather angry wookiee and young female twi'lek and a rather scared human.

As I rounded the corner I found Padawan Shan, Specialist Venis and Captain Onasi headed back to the Ebon Hawk. Captain Onasi was staring at Specialist Venis with a odd look. Padawan Shan was also staring at specialist Venis with a similar look, though she seemed to do it in a hidden fashion. For his part Specialist Venis was lost in his own thoughts, oblivious to the stares of his two companions, as he walked out of the main building and up the boarding ramp of the Ebon Hawk.

As I boarded the Ebon Hawk, everyone had mostly gone off to their separate sections of the ship, I decided to see what had happened in the council even though it was a private meeting.

I left the Ebon Hawk a few hours later, once everyone was asleep for the most part. I found a nearby security console and did precisely what I was designed to do, hacking. While I may be on the side of the Republic, I must say one thing if only to get it out of my system; civilians can get better security than code for the Jedi Enclave mainframe was Besh-isk-mern-besh-yirt. Simple as that.

As I poked about in the system I was able to patch together an audio and video feeds of the time Padawan Shan, Specialist Venis and Captain Onasi spent inside the building. Oddly though, there was no feed of padawan Shan entering the building beforehand, when she went to go speak with the Jedi Council. How odd.

Apparently specialist Venis was accosted on his way into the the Enclave by a Jedi that matches the description of a human known as Beyala. She claimed that he had no right to mock the Jedi traditions by not wearing Jedi robes. She based this solely out of the fact he has an enough presence in "the Force". Odd.

Captain Onasi made a remark to specialist Venis that the Jedi Masters were waiting for him already.

The council meeting is as follows:

"Ah, so you are the one who rescued Bastila. It is appropriate you are here. We have been discussing your rather special case. I am Zhar, a member of the Jedi council." greeted a pinkish, middle age Twi'lek to specialist Venis. He went on to say " With me are Master Vrook" indicating a rather older balding pale colour human, "Master Vandar" a rather small species of which I have no record of existing prior to this date "and, of course, the Chronicler of our Academy, Master Dorak" pointing to another old human, though with darker skin and hair."Padawan Bastila I am sure you are already familiar with" Kerc nodded to this.

"Isn't the Jedi council on Courscant?" asked specialist Venis

"Yes, the high council of the Jedi Order is on Coruscant, but we are the Council in charge of training facility here on Dantooine" replied Master Zhar in a rather flat, matter-of-fact tone.

"I have some question to ask you personally first, if you don't mind" Specialist Venis said as if he was trying to steer the conversation into his own direction.

"Indeed, I am sure that you do. I assure you that we will have answers for you" stated Master Zhar again in the same tone.

"Why did the Sith destroy Taris?" asked Kerc.

"Darth Malak seeks to destroy the Jedi Order. Our most effective weapon, perhaps our only hope, is Bastila's skill with battle Meditation" said Master Vander quietly, speaking for the first time. "With this power she can swing the tide of nearly any battle in our favour. Which is why Malak was seeking her so fervently."

"And if he could not have her, he would see her destroyed. Taris was just in the way" spoke up master Vrook loudly, as if finishing what Master Vander was saying.

"We need Bastila in our fight against the Sith, Indeed we need every Jedi we can muster, since the Sith have been hunting us down at every opportunity." Master Zhar continued. He paused for a second and then said "Which brings us to you..."

"Me? What about me?" asked specialist Kerc in a confused manner.

"Bastila tells us you are strong in the Force." answered Zhar in his same flat tone "We are considering you for Jedi training."

"Strong in the Force?" asked Specialist Kerc, still very confused.

"Master Zhar speaks out of turn, perhaps." Master Vrook says as if unsure, "We need indisputable proof of your strong affinity to the Force before we could even consider accepting you for training."

"Proof?" asked Padawan Bastila in a very insolent tone "Surely the entire Council can feel the strength of the Force within this man...and I have already related to you the events that took place on Taris..."

"Perhaps it was simple luck..." suggested Master Vrook.

"We both know there is no luck" Master Zhar gently said "There is only the Force. We all feel the power in Bastila's companion, though it is wild and untamed. Now that this power has begun to manifest itself, can we safely ignore it?"

"The Jedi training is long and difficult, even when working with a young and open mind" retorted Master Vrook "teaching a child is hard. How much harder will it be for an adult to learn the ways of the Jedi?"

"I am willing to try my best" Kerc said eagerly, trying to break the silent argument between Master Zhar and Master Vrook.

"Traditionally the Jedi do not accept adults for training, though there are rare exceptions in the history of our Order." Master Dorak said, as if he was reciting something he learned, speaking for the first time. His eyes focused onto Kerc "But you are a special case".

"I agree with Master Dorak." stated Master Vander "Many of our own people are leaving the Jedi Order to follow the Sith teachings, we need recruits to stand against Malak! With Revan dead..."

"Are you certain Revan is truly dead?" Master Vrook stated angrily interupting Master Vander "What if we undertake to train this one and the Dark Lord should return?"

"We should discuss this matter more fully in private." Master Vander replied quickly, and after a moment's of pause "Bastila you and your companion must go. This is a matter for the Council alone".

"As you wish, Master Vander" replied Bastila, bowing deeply "We shall return to the Ebon Hawk and leave you to your deliberations."

The pair met up with Captain Onasi and left the main building.

Master Vander then stared at the security camera directly and said "its not that easy". Then the video feed loses all quality, and the audio only picks up native animal sounds. Odd.

I went back to the Ebon Hawk, plugged into the main computer, and shutdown to be recharged.

0:0:07:27:15:71 Both padawan Shan and Specialist Venis had odd dreams, due to the rapid eye movement patterns, at the exact same time that night. Then again to me willingly going to a catatonic state, having vivid dreams, and promptly forgetting it all and taking it in stride as normal, is quite an oddity.

* * *

Forgive me for the short chapter! I am actually about to go on a trip to New Mexico soon, so expect some short chapters, reviews would be ridiculously nice right now =)


	5. The Lull before the Storm Part III

Author's note: Alright, I may of played this game to the point where I nearly memorized every piece of dialogue, but all I remember about the merchants/dealers was that for the most part they were either human or rodian. I do not remember any that had names, or if there was a single Rodian who HAD a name in this game. Or how the format for when something spoke something other than basic.

Also for the anyone who is wondering on chapter 3, everything is written in Aurebesh, the easiest way to read it is, that each word represents a letter, and the *pause* means new word.

MOST IMPORTANTLY, this is my first try and story writing, reviews, tips, anything really would be hugely appreciated.

Try and find the Dr Who reference, there are two at least

* * *

_The Lull before the Storm Part III: Dantooine Part II_

When I had finished rebooting, and came online, most of the crew had already left the ship that morning. As I went through the security footage of this morning, I found only a bit of interesting tidbits, both relating back to Padawan Shan and Specialist Venis's dream last night.

0:0:14:26:23:96 Padawan Shan had left before anyone else had even woken up that morning. She seemed…..quite concerned as far as human expressions go.

0:0:17:24:04:29 Other crew members started to wake up one at a time over the next few hours.

0:0:19:19:02:72 Specialist Venis wakes up, and starts to walk to the female bunk room on the starboard side of the ship. I could tell he was in a hurry or otherwise concerned, because he had not changed from his sleeping clothes, and from what I know on human etiquette, that is rather "improper" or "impolite" to be in an improper state in the presence of a member of the opposite gender. However that would suggest some familiarity with said member if it was proper. After knocking on her door and calling "Bastila? You in there?" rather quietly and politely. He then noticed that he was in a rather improper state of clothing, he left and was rather red in the cheeks. From my understanding of human expressions that would imply embarrassment.

0:0:20:01:19:73 After dressing himself properly, specialist Venis left the Ebon Hawk and waked into, quite literally mind, Captain Onasi as he was exiting a nearby Teloiasn dinner. Captain Onasi looked as if he was about repriamd specialist Venis but the look in his eyes changed fast.

0:0:20:01:24:53 Outside the Ebon Hawk: Captain Onasi to Specialist Venis: "The morning is getting stranger by the minute. First Bastila comes out looking like she saw a ghost and now you. (after a moment's pause) Well, Bastila did mention that you should go to the Council chambers before she left. It is no doubt urgent (sarcasm), so you shouldn't keep them waiting…you okay?"

0:0:20:01:31:09 Outside the Ebon Hawk: Specialist Venis to Captain Onasi (as if coming out of a daze): "I had a rough night…"

0:0:20:01:33:23 Outside the Ebon Hawk: Captain Onasi to Specialist Venis (in a understanding tone): "Well, I can't say I blame you I… I haven't exactly been sleeping well myself. (in contemplative mood) Here I thought things would get better once we escaped Taris.."

0:0:20:01:49:02 Outside the Ebon Hawk: Specialist Venis to Captain Onasi: "Did she say anything else?"

0:0:20:01:52:39 Outside the Ebon Hawk: Captain Onasi to Specialist Venis: "No she didn't. She didn't seem well, as I recall… (takes a second look at Specialist Venis) and for that matter neither do you. Are you alright?"

0:0:20:01:57:21 Outside the Ebon Hawk: Specialist Venis to Captain Onasi (rather quickly): "Rough night, that's all, let's go."

Specialist Venis and Captain Onasi, headed over to the main building in the Jedi enclave. They barely got more than three meters before Specialist Venis spotted Canderous and then motioned him to follow.

As they left the range of the Ebon Hawk's security cameras, I was disconnected? What the? Then I felt a horribly familiar and still unwelcome tap on my photoreceptor. I would give my left wheel to bet it was most likely Miss Vao, the blue skinned underage terror. While I admit I may have a certain affinity for twi'leks given that a very skilled one created me, my equivalent of patience was wearing thin for this one.

"Sooooo…whatca ya up to little guy?" asked Miss Vao in a rather bored tone.

"Dwoo-beep-boop" *translation: Ship stuff.* I replied in a curt fashion much to Miss Vao's amusement.

"Uh-huh…how about we go shopping for some new parts for you?" she smirked at the thought and added "I mean I have the credits, and I can't find anyone but you or big Z, and all he wants to buy is more food".

Blue twi'leks are amazing, and I take back everything I may of or may not of added to my database's entry on blue skinned twi'lek female youths and their innate tendencies that suggest moderate psychosis as defined by Courscant Medical University.

"Woo" *translation: Yes, please* I answered trying to keep the response from not sounding eager.

Miss Vao smiled, pleased with finally finding something to do. As we left the Ebon Hawk, Miss Vao in the lead, with myself staying slightly behind her on the left, being a good, obedient droid. When we arrived at the Droid dealer, I was able to get a look at the stock...there was a few decent parts as I scrolled down the list, they even had a rather highly illegal plasma cutter. Well, illegal for anything that is not a class IV droid, and under Republic military control. Not that you would find it on the official list, it was in the shipment list the port authorities had gotten from the Dealer's usual supplier, Crezka. It, the shipment of highly dangerous weaponry, was pending installation on several mark IV droids. The shipment containing the mark IVs are severely overdue, according to the Jedi Enclave's mainframe, meaning the droids are never coming, got to love backdoors into security systems.

I went further down the list and found a 'sonic' screwdriver…a newly designed device, with origins based in Xim's War droids. Apparently it's a self repairing device, designed to repair broken circuitry in a battle droid, so the droid can survive a direct hit by most military grade blasters and still function in the midst of a battle.

Miss Vao looked at the stock and frowned, "Looks like they don't have anything even vaguely dangerous, y'know for the kind of stuff we've been in y'know".

"Woooop-beeep" *translation: Ask for the sonic screwdriver*. I requested after thoroughly looking through the list.

"A what?" Asked Miss Vao, thoroughly confused.

"Doowooo-beep-boop-beep" *translation: Ask for the sonic screwdriver, it is in the back storage room, in the crate labeled Dorn-resh Wesh-herf-osk.* I said in a rather irritated tone.

"Hey, you got a sonic driver, its in a crate labeled Dorn-resh Wesh-her…."

"Quiet!" The Dealer interrupts Miss Vao, then looks around fugitively "I'll show you" He whispers, then he spots me "your droid stays here".

"Fine"

I waited in the store room, as the Rodian dealer and Miss Vao went out back. After about five minutes, she came storming back and repeating under her breath "17,000 credits? I could buy four landspeeders for that amount!" Seething with anger she spots me "You were not even worth that price! No new parts for you that are more than 3,000 credits, and no combat droid parts, they are unnecessary y'know".

I take back everything I said concerning blue skinned female youths, the centric blue credit grubbing hoarders.

After watching Miss Vao storm off, the dealer started to eye me. He slowly moved back against his tool selves, all the while starting at me, and groped about before grab a restraining bolt. I am concerned now.

I swivel my head to focus on the restraining bolt, and then promptly started to roll backwards. Fast.

As I leave the store I find myself moving an unattainable speed forwards. A T3 unit should not be able to out run any full grown healthy humanoid. Yet I found myself going from my max speed of one meter per second, to fifteen meters a second, at a acceleration of thirty nine meters per second squared.

I may have gotten out of the shop fast but my acceleration did not stop until I hit the Ebon Hawk's forward right landing strut. Perfect use for a sonic screwdriver right here, y'know, just a droid who has been smashed into a large unmoving object who can repair a starship but not itself..

The damage to me was not good, I could barely move. My wheels' treads were completely sheared off, but of higher priority, my left support leg being nearly sheared off. Shopping is not a safe thing to do.

I was barely able to get myself moving again. I got up the boarding ramp and into the navigational room aboard the Ebon Hawk and plugged in.

0:0:21:52:42:19: Plugged into the mainframe. Cycling the security cameras. Nothing has happened worth of note recently. Finding the closest local repair shop on the holonet.

0:0:21:52:45:41 Closest is…..the droid dealer..and the only one within one hundred kilometers. Kark. Maybe one of the crew members of the Ebon Hawk knows basic droid repair…

Several hours later, nothing interesting had happen other than a screaming match since I returned to the Ebon Hawk, entirely one sided between Miss Vao and Zaalbar, over that Zaalbar was spoiling his dinner, and that he had eaten all the food on the Ebon Hawk, for the second time. Padawan Shan, Specialist Venis, Captain Onasi, and Canderous had returned after four hours. Padawan Shan looked rather unconcerned, Specialist Venis was in a daze. Both Canderous and Captain Onasi were staring at Specialist Venis oddly. Specialist Venis had headed straight to his bunk. Canderous went to the starboard cargo hold and Captain Onasi to the cockpit with Padawan Shan. I decided to check on the back door to the Jedi Enclave's mainframe I had installed the previous night.

After several hours of nothing of interest or really anything vaguely intelligent, other than Jedi mediating, I found a meeting of the Jedi Council, Specialist Venis, Padawan Shan, Canderous and Captain Onasi.

"Bastila has told us of a most unusual development" greeted Master Vandar, "she claims you and she have shared a dream, a vision of Malak and Revan in the ancient ruins here on Dantooine."

These ruins have long been known to us, but we have believed them to be merely burial mounds." continued Master Dorak "Perhaps they are more than we first suspected, if Revan and Malak found something there".

"What?" exclaimed Specialist Venis in disbelief "How would Bastila know if we shared a dream?"

Master Vandar started to explain gently "She says that she felt your presence within the dream, the presence she has felt within you ever since-"

"Master Vandar!" whisper Master Vrook urgently.

"-ever since Taris. It is not unknown for this to happen between two people strong in the Force. Bastila has described this shared dream to the Council in great detail. We feel it is more than a dream. It is a vision. The Force is acting through you as it acts through Bastila".

Specialist Venis seemed to consider, "I am having visions now?

"You and Bastila share a powerful connection to the Force… and each other." Master Zhar paused considering, "Connection often forms between a Master and student, but rarely does a bond form so quickly".

"Whatever dangers may be ahead, we cannot ignore destiny that has brought you and Bastila here to us. Together" finished Master Vandar.

"Are you saying we are…._joined_?" asked Specialist Venis, practically spitting out the last word.

"You and she are linked, as is your fate to hers. Together, you may be able to stop Darth Malak and the Sith"

"But do not let your head be filled with visions of glory and power! Such thoughts are the path of the darkside" warned Master Vrook coldly. "The way of the light is long and difficult, as you must learn. Are you ready for such hardships?"

Specialist Venis or rather I should citizen Venis or even Jedi Venis now, stood there in deep thought for several minutes and merely replied "I will try my best".

"Understand that there is little choice in this matter… for you or us." Master Vandar explained, "Across the galaxy the numbers of our Order dwindle. We have sent many Jedi in quest of a way to thwart Malak's advances….many, far too many have not returned. The Sith hunt the Jedi down like animals, ambushing and assassinating our brothers and sisters wherever they are found. We fear it is only a matter of time until they discover even this hidden refuge".

"Other Jedi have fallen, from the light and embraced the dark side, giving their allegiance to the Sith and Malak, their dark lord."

"Jedi are turning to the dark side?" asked Kerc in a disbelieving tone

"The lure of the dark side is not easy to resist" answer Master Vrook, "Malak's power grows as more and more planets fall to his conquering armies."

"If Malak is not stopped, the Republic will fall, and the Jedi will be hunted to extinction" continued Master Zhar in a matter of fact tone, "The galaxy will enter a time of darkness and tryanny not seen for a thousand generations, since the times of the First Great Sith war."

"The Council has decreed that you and Bastila must investigate the ancient ruins you dreamed of….once the Council deems you ready."

"Perhaps there you will find some clue, some explanation of how Revan and Malak were corrupted." Master Dorak said, speaking for the first time "And perhaps you shall find a way to stop them."

Them? That would apply that Darth Revan is still alive. This is interesting, very interesting.

"I don't know if I want to do this…it sounds dangerous" said Kerc, completely missing the 'them' bit. Even Captain Onasi and Canderous missed it and they are not the ones under stress.

"You have a strong affinity with the Force. With such power comes great responsibility… and _danger_" Master Vandar stressing the last word in a stern but gentle voice "You may wish to deny what you are, but the council cannot turn a blind eye".

"Neither will Darth Malak. Your strength is a threat to him. In time he will learn of you and the Sith will hunt you down." Master Zhar said wearily, and sighed "It is inevitable. Defeating the Sith is the only way to save yourself."

"It seems like I have no choice…" said Venis, giving in to helping the Jedi.

"Before we send you to investigate the ruins, you must be trained in the ways of the Jedi, so that you can resist the darkness within yourself…within all of us. Otherwise you are doomed to fall"

"As you wish Master Vandar" replied Venis, his tone full of resignation.

This seemed to get the Council more…full of energy, as if they weren't guarded as much. Master Vandar was acting about the same, Masters Dorak and Zhar perked up slightly, though Dorak stayed quiet. Master Vrook however was a different manner, it seemed that he was opposed to having anything to do with Kerc Venis.

"We must begin your training at once. You have a destiny upon you that you must be prepared to face" stated Master Zhar, "The entire fate of the galaxy is upon you".

"I can only hope you prove up to the task" Master Vrook said coldly in a disapproving tone.

The meeting was over, Captain Onasi and Canderous were ushered out of the main part of the enclave and off to the visitors quarters, and Padawan Shan or rather Jedi Knight Shan since she was promoted to knighthood following the events on Taris, Master Zhar and Jedi padawan Venis moved to a exercise room.

Before I could I change the camera to follow the Jedi, I felt a tug, or rather a pull as I was pulled out of the dataport in I had jacked into and everything went dark as I was deactivated.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Also Dorak ACTUALLY says that...but no one notices the slip up, as much as people notice Vandar's NEAR slip up. Heck its his one line he says in this who 5 minute converstation.


End file.
